Technical computing environments are known that present a user, such as a scientist or engineer, with an environment that enables efficient analysis and generation of technical applications. In the MATLAB® technical computing environment, for example, users may perform advanced analyses, visualize data, and develop algorithms. Ideally, a technical computing environment will enable a technical researcher or designer to efficiently and quickly perform tasks such as research and product development.
Existing technical computing environments may be implemented as or run in conjunction with a graphically-based environment. For example, in one existing graphically-based technical computing environment, models may be built by connecting graphical blocks, where each block may represent an object associated with functionality and/or data. Blocks may be hierarchical in the sense that each block itself may be implemented as one or more blocks. A user may, for instance, view the model at a high level, then select blocks to drill down into the model to see increasing levels of model detail.
Frequently, the model is designed and tested through the technical computing environment executing on a general purpose computer. The target system for the model, however, may be another device, such as a specialized processor running in an embedded system. For example, a user may design a model to control a station in an assembly line, where the station (referred to as the target device for the model) may include a number of external sensors and a microprocessor.